


In-flight Entertainment

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feel-good, M/M, Puppy Love, Teen Crush, Teenage Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing better to pass your time on a boring flight than getting an eyeful of that good-looking steward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-flight Entertainment

Life sure is fabulous when you're the son of a renowned doctor 

Every time Law's dad gets invited to speak at medical meetings in various countries, he gets to tag along. It's one of his dad's conditions, actually.

“Business class for me and my son. No can do? Then no Dr. Trafalgar at your seminar this year, then.”

Mom and Lami aren't quite fond of the hassles of packing and unpacking so they prefer to stay at home, unlike Law who jumps at every opportunity to visit other places.

Their destination this time is Dressrosa, "the Country of Love and Passion," proclaims the cover of the guidebook that Law is reading in the lounge.

Father and son soon board their overnight flight. They're assigned the middle seats right in front of the galley. As long as it's not the toilets, Law doesn't care.

While waiting for the other passengers to take their seats, Law types one of his school reports on his laptop. Yes, he travels a lot, but that isn't an excuse for bad grades. He can do homework and read textbooks whenever he has free time during trips.

When it's almost time to take off, Law shuts his laptop and shoves it in the overhead compartment but has problems reaching the handle (his high school growth spurt is still in progress). 

"Let me help you with that."

Another person's hand appears from above Law's head and pushes the door into place. The young male whirls around to see the owner of the rich, baritone voice. 

Law's eye level is only at the man's chest, which has a name tag that reads 'Rosinante.' Since they're standing very close to each other because of the narrow aisle, the teen has to look _way_ up. 

The person is blond and boy, is he _tall_. Like fuck the overhead compartments. This guy might even be able to touch the ceiling of the plane if he jumped. He's in a crisp white shirt and a dark brown vest–the airline's flight attendant uniform.

"Need help with anything else?" he says with a small smile and kind eyes.

Law feels the tip of Cupid's arrow pierce his right atrium. _Riiight_ in the kokoro.

"Yes, please. I, uh... don't know how to use the interactive screen."

 _Any_ nincompoop knows how to use those things, but Law just wants to prolong his interaction with the charming steward.

"I can show you how after we've taken off. Just buckle up for now, okay?"

Oh god, that voice. That sexy  _voice._

"Sure. Thanks."

Law sits down but keeps his eyes on the blond, who helps the other passengers along Law's aisle until everything and everyone is ready for take-off. 

Once the plane is airborne, Rosinante comes back to Law just as he said he would. He rests one hand on top of Law's plush seat and uses the other to tap the screen.

"This is the main menu. If you want to listen to music, tap this icon. That one's for movies."

The teen nods at the other's instructions and tries to look like he's memorizing the stuff on the screen when in fact he's staring at the steward's long fingers and thinking about how Rosinante is so big and seems to take up all the space in the aisle. It makes Law feel ridiculously lanky in comparison. Sometimes Rosinante would turn his face from the screen to Law to double-check whether the teen understands. These are the moments when Law gets a good glimpse of those brown irises.

Law uses his passenger rights to call Rosinante's attention every once in a while. _I'd like some tea, please. Could I have another one of those snacks? Where's the lavatory?_ and so on. But he tries not to overdo it for fear of irritating the guy.

At dinner time, Rosinante leans in past the teen so he can give a tray to Law's dad in the next seat. The young male just stares at the arm right in front of his face, noticing how the sleeve nicely fits the contours of the steward's bicep. He almost forgets to mumble a thanks when he receives his own tray from Rosinante.

After dinner, people start reclining their seats. Law's dad is among the first to go to dreamland. The hard work of a doctor is more effective than any sleeping pill. 

The lights are soon turned off, leaving only the glow of emergency lights along the aisle. Eventually, everyone else goes to sleep.

Except Law, because he has a plan.

When his favorite steward comes to collect his empty glass of apple juice, Law gathers his courage and whispers, "Hey. I uh, I really don't feel like sleeping yet. My dad's already knocked out, so I'm just wondering... could you like, stay and chat with me for a while?"

He knows that it's an awkward and desperate attempt, but he just wanted to give it a shot.

Rosinante looks around and sees that all the other passengers are catching some Z's. He turns to Law again, giving the teen a contemplative look.

"We'll have to keep our voices down."

Jesus. His voice alone is enough to make Law want to squirm.

"Of course. My name's Law, by the way."

"Call me Rosi. Let me put this glass away first and I'll be right back."

Law watches as the tall male disappears behind the galley curtains and says a few words to his colleagues

“I'll be right outside if anyone needs me. Oh, and I'll borrow this empty one for a while.” 

Shortly afterwards, he re-emerges from the curtains, holding one of those metal containers from the galley cabinets. The steward puts the thing on the floor beside Law's armrest and sits on it, resting his long arms on his knees. His handsome features are illuminated by the soft emergency lights. Law turns in his seat so that he's facing the other.

"So... what does the little owl want to talk about?" Rosi asks, raising his eyebrows nonchalantly.

Law wants to say you, you, _you._

But instead he asks, "C-Can you tell me about Dressrosa? I've never been there before."

"Oh, you'll love Dressrosa!" the steward whispers enthusiastically.

Law listens to Rosi's descriptions of the historical sites, the friendly locals, the rich cuisine. He insists, with hands gesturing about, that everything is a must-see.

"Dressrosa's great for family vacations because there're all sorts of activities for everyone. Is it only you and your father on this trip?"

"Yeah, my mom and sister said they'd rather stay at home."

"Oh, you have a sibling. I have a brother, too."

"Does your brother work in the airline industry like you?" Law asks out of pure curiosity.

"Yes. We both dreamed of working in the air since we were kids."

"Is he on this flight, too?" 

The older male hums an affirmative  _Mm-hm._

"I'm guessing that he's blond like you, but you're the only blond steward that I've seen on this flight."

The sound of Rosi's husky chuckles makes Law's stomach feels like something's leaping inside.

"You won't find Doffy outside. He's in the cockpit."

Law's eyes widen.

"So your brother's the... pilot?"

The steward gives a lazy smirk.

"Wow. Awesome."

They talk and talk, and Law leans more and more into his comfortable seat. His eyelids gradually become heavier.

"I think it's lights-out for you, Law."

"Not yet... Tell me more about that King's Plateau," Law mumbles with his eyes almost closed, but he doesn't protest when the other brings the blanket up to his neck and presses the button that makes Law’s seat fully recline.

Somewhere in the dark, Law hears a soft laugh.

"Nighty-night, Law."

* * *

  
The teen wakes up to the purring of engines.

He adjusts his seat back to a sitting position. 

"Slept well?" his father yawns, looking like he woke up recently, too.

"Yeah," Law replies and cards his fingers through his messy hair, mind already wandering to a certain steward again.

The pilot announces that they're landing soon. When the plane lowers closer to land, Law can see the buildings in unique Dressrosan architecture, like a toy town.

After a long journey, the plane finally touches the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have safely landed. On behalf of the crew, I'd like to thank you for traveling with Smile Airlines. Have a nice day and we hope to see you again soon," the captain says in this voice that you just _know_ he's grinning.

Law and his dad grab their belongings from the overhead stowage and head to the exit. His heart races when he spots Rosi among the other flight attendants at the door who are guiding the passengers out.

Law's father receives a customary thanks from the blond. Law, however, gets a special wink and an ear-to-ear grin. The teen beams right back at Rosi before hopping off the plane onto the air bridge.

A couple of representatives from the seminar organization committee welcome Law and his father at the gate where the air bridge meets the passenger building. While the grown-ups greet each other, the teen looks at his surroundings.

There's nothing much to see, actually. Drowsy security guards. Busy ground employees. Jet-lagged passengers. Oh, hey! There's the crew coming out of the plane!

The pilot in front, wearing a pilot cap and mirrored sunglasses, is as blond and freakishly tall as Rosi. His co-pilot is a man with funky zigzag beard and sideburns. The flight attendants, including Rosi, drag their luggage in tow.

Pilot Doffy proudly leads his fleet into the airport like a don walking his gang back to their lair after a successful mission. Law follows them with his eyes until they reach a turn.

Just before Rosi rounds the corner, he glances back as if searching for someone.

Law hopes it's him that the blond is looking for, and it really is him!

Law waves his hand at the steward, who raises his free hand and waggles his fingers at Law cheekily before disappearing behind the wall and out of Law's sight.

Law's still smiling even after his father's finished talking with the seminar staff.

"Aren’t you in a good mood," his father comments as they all start walking to the customs.

"Let's just say...I had a great in-flight experience."


End file.
